Darling, would you just kill them, please?
by worldtravellingfly
Summary: World War Two. Hydra. Grindelwald. With all of that going on, was it a surprise that Captain America aka Steve Rogers discovered the existence of magic? (pre-Petal)


**Chapter 1: **

* * *

**_"Darling, would you please just kill them?"_**

or:

**_How Captain America met The Potters_**

* * *

**Summary:** World War Two. Hydra. Grindelwald. With all of that going on, was it a surprise that Captain America aka Steve Rogers discovered the existence of magic?

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize. I wish, but sadly, Santa always forgets those presents for some odd reason...

* * *

Merry Christmas!

Love, W

* * *

**One Shot:**

* * *

Peggy and Howard were called to command, alongside Steve one night in 1942. Neither of the three had any idea of what was going on.

"There has been speculation about a new HYDRA headquarters. Espionage thinks it's in this area, right here," the General began.

Immediately Steve stood straighter.

"We want you to take a closer look, Rogers. Stay out of danger, but keep your eyes open."

Steve nodded. "When am I leaving, sir?"

"In thirty minutes. Stark, will you fly Captain Rodgers to this rendezvous point?"

The General pointed at a specific point in the German pre-Alps. Bavaria, to be more exact.

"Yes, sir."

"Carter, make yourself useful. Dismissed."

Steve saluted, leaving to suit up. Howard and Peggy followed him out, both already planning on their traveling route.

* * *

An hour later, Captain America had reached the supposed HYDRA quarters. Loud noise alerted him, showing that there indeed was something more here than just a lonely fortress falling to ruins.

Strange light flashes however were new - even for HYDRA.

From afar, the captain noticed a man fall after being hit with a sickly green light. Whatever it was - Steve would avoid it. Since the man didn't get back up, he guessed that green light had killed him.

Chaos reigned in the thick stone walls.

Steve being Steve couldn't just watch.

He joined the fray of weirdly dressed people just when a young man evaded another green light.

"Who are you?" he yelled over the loud noise.

"Captain Steve Rogers, sir."

"A Yankee? What are you doing here?"

"Helping."

The man laughed for a moment as he shot a red light back at someone. "That's a good one. We are trying to get our prisoners out from this nice little hideout of Grindelwald's."

Steve punched one of the attackersm, retorting: "So who are you?"

"Darling, would you just kill them, _please_?" a young woman shouted over to them.

She looked like a Valkyrie, several dead bodies littering the ground around her.

"As you wish, Dory," the strange Brit yelled back.

Suddenly about ten other strange people appeared with five horrible-looking prisoners in their midst.

Steve shot one of the sneaky defenders of the castle.

"So who _are_ you?"

"Charlus Potter, at your service. Can we bring you somewhere? It's about to get uncomfortable around here soon."

"Er, yes."

"Hold on tightly," Charlus advised, "and concentrate on where you want to go."

Dorea grabbed on to his other hand, smiling encouragingly at Steve.

With all of his might the American forced his curiosity back and focused on his RV-point. With a loud crack, they disappeared from the castle and landed in the dark woods of a very small village hidden in the Alps.

"Are you a squib?" Dorea asked as soon as Steve caught his breath.

"A what, please, ma'am?"

She shook her head at her own question. "No, I suppose not."

Charlus looked him over once again. "You have no idea what just happened, did you?"

"No, I was sent to scout out the area. They were behaving much like a Nazi-organization called HYDRA which we had to fight against a few times now."

Charlus and Dorea exchanged a heavy look. Steve had a feeling that they were wondering if they could trust him.

"Do you believe in magic?" Charlus finally asked.

Steve shrugged. "I was transformed by a super serum into this," he admitted, waving a hand at his chest, "so who am I to argue about that?"

Dorea seemed intrigued.

Charlus shot her a quick glance before turning back to Steve.

"Well, you accidentally stumbled over one of the hide-outs of an evil wizard and his followers. His name is Grindelwald. Try to imagine someone like your Adolf Hitler but with magic," the Brit explained.

Steve shivered. He rather not wished to imagine Hitler having access to magic.

"Magic is real?"

"Oh, very much. Dorea is a witch while I'm a wizard. We are part of the opposition, fighting against Grindelwald. We will let our leader know that you have encountered a similar organization. He might approach you in a few days, Mr. Rogers. Code word should be 'magic'."

Steve looked from messy-haired, hazel-eyed man to the Valkyrie of a woman, trying to asses their sincerity.

Then he nodded. "Thank you. It was nice meeting you, Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

Dorea smiled, patting his cheek lightly. "Honey, don't worry. We just want to help."

Charlus rolled his eyes in exasperation behind her back. "No, darling. You simply wish to...'play' a bit more. However, I want to thank you for aiding us in battle, captain. If you shall ever need our assistance in the future, please do not hesitate to ask. We live in Potter Manor."

Then he proceeded to give him the exact address.

"I'll make sure to remember that," Steve assured them. "Thank you."

"You are who we should thank. Please do keep this meeting quiet until others are cleared for this mission," Charlus replied.

With those last parting words the Potters disappeared in the dark of the night.

* * *

Three days later, Steve encountered them again, this time in a more official setting. The Potters were great assets in the hunt after HYDRA. They managed to cut down or capture more enemies than a small group of men possibly could - normally.

That first meeting by daylight was captured on camera, proof of the alliance between non-magical forces and the Wizarding couple.

After news of their surprising passing, and Steve's assumed demise, it had been filed away in an highly classified SHIELD-base.

Only to reappear in printed form when Nick Fury handed it over to Amaryllis Potter after the Battle of New York.


End file.
